


A Bad Night's Rest

by ahunmaster



Series: Viking AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Face Slapping, Megatron hits Eclipse, Nemesis is only mentioned, Nightmares, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, but he has a good reason to do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave is confused about his leader's orders to stay the night with him and his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Night's Rest

It had been asked... rather strained, but still asked, that he spend a few nights in Megatron's hut with the man and his wife.

 

Shockwave had been caught off guard, but he had still accepted to stay at his leader's hut for a few nights.

 

He remained as calm and stoic as usual, but still respectable to the leader's wife as she served him dinner and warm tea while they talked.

 

It didn't dawn on him until deep into dinner that Eclipse was looking... rather haggard. The bags under her eyes were beginning to become more noticeable as the day turned into night.

 

As preparations for bed arrangements were made, Megatron had pulled his loyal soldier off to the side to tell him something.

 

"Shockwave, be prepared."

 

"Leader?"

 

"Just... be alert."

 

It was a confusing order.  The younger man was not sure why Megatron had told him to do so, but it was from the tribe leader.  So as he was told, he kept his lightest layer of armor on and had his sword by him as he went to bed.

 

The night was rather peaceful.  There was less yelling by the men, less noises made by the animals, both livestock and wild.  It would have been a rather peaceful night... if it weren't for what that woke up Shockwave in the middle of it.

 

"NO!  No, let me go!  Let me-!"

 

"Eclipse!  Eclip-!  Shockwave, get up!"

 

It took no time for Shockwave to get out of his blankets and stand, ready to attack what he was supposed to help his leader-

 

The sight before him made him freeze.  Instead of an enemy attacking, he watched as his leader grabbed Eclipse again, only for her hands to come up and scratch at his arms.  Despite having her husband on top of her, Eclipse was fighting tooth and nail to get out of his grip.

 

Shockwave had no idea what was happening.  Why was Eclipse attacking her own husband?  And why?  Where was she going?  And why fight when she knew she couldn't possibly defeat the Viking leader in hand-to-hand combat?

 

"Shockwave!  AGH!" A hand swiped at his face, barely missing Megatron before it cut into his bare shoulder, "HOLD HER!"

 

His leader's voice brought him back to reality as he dropped his sword to help the leader hold his wife down.

 

"No!  NO~!  Y-You monster!  Let me go!"

 

"Eclipse!  Eclipse!"

 

Shockwave could only hold the woman down as the man shouted to his wife.  He wasn't sure how this was going to help, but he didn't know what this situation was about and didn't want to intrude any more than he already had.

 

"Eclipse!"

 

"Let!  Me!  GO!"

 

"Damn it, wake up, Eclipse!"

 

SLAP

 

Megatron's hand slapped Eclipse in the face, snapping the woman's head to the side.  Shockwave wasn't sure what had happened until he saw Eclipse turning back to them, blinking and horribly frightened. 

 

"Eclipse?!" The hand that had slapped her moved to hold her face as his other stroked her hair, "Eclipse?  Answer me!"

 

"M-Mega- Hah- I'm not- Primus, he was here.  He was he-"

 

"It's okay.  It's okay.  It's okay now, Eclipse."

 

Shockwave let go of the woman as his leader leaned over her, holding her tight to him as he kept whispering comforting words into her hair.  He could also see Eclipse's body shaking in her husband's grasp as she sobbed into his bare chest.

 

It seemed like they were both in their own little world and Shockwave did not want to interrupt them.  It was obvious that despite it having been months since Nemesis's attack, there were still those affected by it greatly.  And he had hoped Eclipse would have gotten better since then with all the progress they had made.

 

As he thought it over, he remembered Soundwave telling him earlier that week that supplies were starting to get thin.  A lot had to be cut back and even Knock Out didn't have all the ingredients and supplies he needed.

 

That must have been why his leader had asked him to stay over for a few nights.  It was most likely that Knock Out was giving something to Eclipse to help with the nightmares, but he must have run out of the ingredients.

 

It would explain Eclipse’s tired state earlier.  And it would explain why Megatron had been looking under the weather the past week.  Her nightmares were starting up again and he was having trouble trying to calm her down.

 

He needed someone else to help him.

 

No wonder he went to him.  Megatron knew Shockwave would never divulge such a weakness.  And even if he could trust Bombrush or Soundwave or anyone else, he was the only one who would not dare defy him.  Especially when he had to resort to... measures to wake her from her nightmare.

 

But no matter the case, it seemed as though his duty was done here.  Megatron was now sitting up holding an inconsolable Eclipse in his lap as he rubbed her back and hair.

 

"Should I stay for the rest of the night, Leader?"

 

A silent pause was his first response before, "...This should be fine for tonight.  If you wish, you can go back to your hut if you'd rather not stay the rest of the night."

 

If Megatron was confident this wouldn't happen again tonight, Shockwave did not mind leaving.  It would be less tiring to just spend the night instead of dressing fully, going to his own hut, and then getting ready for bed again.

 

But he knew Megatron would need some alone time with Eclipse.  Having him around would only make Eclipse more upset than she already was.

 

Dressing quickly and retrieving his sword, Shockwave bowed to the Viking leader.  Once his leader nodded in acknowledgement, he turned and left the hut.

 

He hoped this problem would be fixed soon, but with winter coming and tensions rising, he knew the next few days, and weeks, would be very taxing on them all.

 

END


End file.
